


Raw

by Kyuubiluver342



Series: The Alien King and The Man Of Iron [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 16:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15247284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubiluver342/pseuds/Kyuubiluver342
Summary: Tony is anxious, Steve is concerned, a new suit is revealed. Part 11of The Alien King And The Man Of Iron series.





	Raw

Raw

Tony paced back and forth, back and forth, hands shaking, mind racing, but not really seeing anything. His nerves were shot straight to hell and it would only be a matter of time before he did something stupid. His breath came out in one big blow when he heard the elevator ding. He turned on his heel and if he was running, could you really blame him? He raced around the corner and startled the poor alien king standing there.

If Stevelousin had been slightly concerned before, now he was definitely concerned now. Tony looked like a man possessed and Steve wonder what had caused such a reaction in the man. He didn’t even get a chance to speak when Tony grabbed him by the wrist and practically dragged him into the other room. Steve watched Tony pace and sat down, knowing it was best to wait the man out when he got like this.

How odd it was that Steve knew Tony’s ticks now. How strange it was that Steve didn’t even need Tony to tell him what he was thinking, that Steve just knew. How many times had Steve watched Tony stop half way through a sentence, mind suddenly racing with possibilities, eyes glazing over as his mind did the work? How many times had Steve watch Tony suddenly get a dark look in his eyes, knowing something had sent the man into a downward spiral of memories and emotions?

Why did Steve now know that Tony would stick his tongue out while working on something, so engrossed in his work he didn’t notice? Why did Steve have the pattern in which Tony paced memorized, down to the little turn he would do at the end to send him moving back the other way? These things Steve didn’t have answers for and yet he wasn’t sure he wanted them.

It had to have been at least twenty minutes before Tony finally stopped and looked at him. The look on his face was one Steve had never seen and that made the king anxious.

“How would you feel if I put a suit in the community?” Tony suddenly asked.

Steve paused, staring at the man, confused and startled at the intensity of the question. Steve swallowed, feeling very concerned now. Something was wrong, something was happening and Tony was trying to be ready for it.

“You know you are more than welcome to leave a suit in the community.” Steve stated and saw the way Tony’s shoulders relaxed.

“Thank you.” Tony breathed.

Steve tilted his head to the side, staring. Tony was thinking again and was about to start pacing. It was time to act.

“What is going on, Tony? What is your suit for?” Steve asked and Tony’s whole body seemed to go rigid.

“It’s not my suit.” Tony replied and Steve blinked.

“I don’t understand.” Steve replied.

“It’s your’s. Your suit. For protection.” Tony stated and Steve felt something odd.

Tony snapped his fingers and a wall opened. The suit that stepped out was big, bigger than Tony could pilot himself, but big enough that Steve would fit in it just fine. The usual color scheme was gone, leaving the suit as a simple black and blue with a bit of silver. Steve stood up as the suit walked closer and he stared, a little in awe and a little in confusion.

“Why do I need a suit?” Steve asked.

There was no real question here about the suit itself, but more about the situation in which a suit like this would be made. Tony didn’t just make things like this for no reason, especially for other people. Tony was quiet and Steve looked at him, seeing something he hadn’t noticed at first. Tony looked…tired, very tired. Steve frowned and realized the last time he had seen Tony was almost two weeks ago. Had something happened in that time?

“If I told you that this suit was your’s to keep your people safe, would you be satisfied with that answer?” Tony asked.

“Absolutely not. You don’t do things like this unless you know something.” Steve turned to him, giving Tony his full attention.

Tony moved closer and looked over the suit with a keen eye, looking for anything he had missed, anything off or wrong that needed fixing.

“I made two suits for other people before this one. One was for my Rhodey and the other for Pepper. Pepper didn’t want it, Rhodey still uses his.” Tony stated and there was something there, something Tony was implying without saying it.

“And yet, you are giving one to me.” Steve said.

“Yes, I am giving one to you.” Tony replied.

Still not getting what he wanted to hear, Steve was getting a little frustrated, but just then, Tony placed a hand on the suit and it seemed to turn his way. The robot and its creator’s eyes locked and just like that, Tony gave a shuddering sigh.

“They want to lock you up, Steve. You and your people. They are scared, worried, and nothing I do is working.” Tony whispered and Steve swallowed hard.

“They can’t.” Steve replied.

“They will try. I know them. They don’t know any better. They think they can over take you and your people, but I know that’s not true. There will be a fight and honestly I am not sure which side would suffer more.” Tony explained.

“And you think this suit will help?” Steve questioned.

“I hope they never know about it. I hope you will never have to bring it out, but I can’t take the chance.” Tony muttered.

Steve listened to the things Tony wasn’t saying. What would happen to Tony if they find out about the suit, about the help Tony was willingly giving to the alien race, about how people will treat Tony if they learn about this. Steve felt a little cold and looked down. Something had happened, something more than just this.

“Tony, what is going on?” Steve asked and Tony paused.

“I want to be sure you and your people are safe.” Tony stated.

“But why go this far? You barely know us.” Steve replied and Tony chuckled.

“Steve, I’ve been watching over your people since you got here. I’ve watched you guys grow and I know how strong you guys are. But I also know you have suffered loss greater than anything I could imagine. I just don’t want you to lose more.” Tony explained.

Steve was trying to find something, trying to see past the pretty words Tony was using to get to the core.

“Tony, did they threaten you?” Steve demanded.

Tony stiffened before he relaxed. It was forced though, much like the smile Tony flashed his way.

“As if they can threaten me with anything, come on Steve.” Tony chuckled, but that caused Steve no relief.

“They can threaten you with a lot of things, despite what you claim.” Steve said crossing his arms.

Tony paused and looked at the king before shaking his head. There were some things better left unsaid. Tony looked at him, eyes as raw as Steve had ever seen them. Something was happening, something Tony didn’t want to tell him. The pill was a hard one to swallow and one Steve really didn’t want to accept, but those eyes, those eyes made him accept the situation for what it was.

“Very well, I will take the suit with me. Is there any way to make it…smaller?” he asked.

With a snap, the suit shrunk down to a small briefcase, one that Steve took a hold of and thought about how much power was in such a small container. Then again, he could probably say that for its creator too. Tony continued to surprise him each and every day. Tony seemed to relax when Steve took the briefcase and Steve hoped this would help his friend sleep better. Speaking of which.

“Tony, when was the last time you slept?” Steve asked concerned.

Tony blinked and was about to reply when Jarvis did it for him.

“Sir has not slept in almost 72 hours.” Jarvis stated and Steve looked at the man with wide eyes.

“Tony!” Steve snapped and Tony winced.

“I couldn’t sleep.” He muttered softly.

Steve rolled his eyes, a very human action that made Tony feel a little warm. He had clearly picked that up from Tony.

“Maybe you should go get some sleep.” Steve stated and Tony shook his head.

“No way, I still have a lot to work on. More suits to improve and plans to work on and…hey!” Tony yelped as he was picked up and flung over Steve’s broad shoulder.

“Jarvis, if you could.” Steve stated as he started walking.

The elevator was already there when he turned the corner, so he walked right in. He ignored Tony’s yelling and fighting as he got to Tony’s floor. He walked over and entered the room, amazed by how big it was. Without a thought, he dumped Tony on the bed, making the man yelp and then glare. Steve crossed his arms and looked down at the man.

“Now, get some sleep. I don’t want to hear anything about you working until you get at least eight hours or more of sleep.” Steve stated.

Tony scowled and was about to yell his ear off when Steve walked over to a nearby chair and sat down. Tony blinked, staring at him.

“What are you doing?” Tony demanded.

“I will wait right here until I know you have gotten some sleep.” Steve stated and Tony flushed.

“You are going to watch me sleep? That’s a little creepy, Steve.” Tony pointed out.

“True, but will you really stay in bed if I leave?” Steve replied and Tony frowned.

He sighed and got up, changing into some night clothes and with a final glare Steve’s way, lay down in his bed. His poor, tired body sunk into the sheets and he was out like a light. Steve, pleased by this, stood up or was going to when he paused. The still form had started to shift and move, restlessly. Steve leaned over and placed a hand on Tony’s shoulder, the body going tense. Worried he would soon wake up, Steve thought of something from long ago.

Taking in a deep breath, he started to hum, or at least it sounded like a hum. In reality, it was a call, a call to calm the soul. One only his people knew how to do. He watched as the body stayed tense and then relax, settling down with a sigh. Steve thought to leave, but that thought left as quickly as it came. No, he would not leave until he knew Tony had slept and rested. So there he stayed, humming lightly and listening to the soft breathing of his friend.


End file.
